Belle's ray of hope
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: The night Belle had to banish Rumpelstiltskin from Storybrooke was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Belle was at a loss of what to do until Henry shows her that there is still hope for everyone to get their happy endings including her and Rumple.


"Belle! Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin cried as he collapsed on the other side of the line. I couldn't look at him because I knew that if I did I would follow him. He called my name over and over again. Every time he cried out for me I felt a piece of my heart break and shatter. Never in my life did I ever think that my heart could hurt so much without it bleeding.

"I'm sorry Belle! I take it all back! Please!" He pleaded. I didn't stop the tears that streamed down my face. I fell to my knees, not having the strength to stand any longer. Looking down at my hands through the tears I saw that the damn dagger was still in my hand. I threw it as hard as I could.

"Belle!"

"Rumple…" I sobbed. For a few moments I listened to both of us cry for each other. For the first time in a long, long time Rumple sounded like the man I fell in love with. And that made me cry harder.

"Why couldn't I be enough for you?" I asked out loud, knowing that he could not hear me anymore. Pushing myself off the ground I turned to Rumpelstiltskin still lying on the ground whimpered forgiveness. I felt the anger over take me once more.

"Why did you have to lie to me?! If you had told me from the beginning how you felt about me having the real dagger we could have talked about it! WE could have sat down as equals and figured something out!" I yelled, somewhat hoping that he could hear me but he didn't move. I paced in front of the town line, glaring down at him.

"I loved you! I still love you! I would have given you everything if you had just trusted me! But you couldn't take that chance!" I screamed. I stopped to catch my breath but before I could continue Rumpelstiltskin whispered.

"I warned you Belle…time and time again that I hadn't changed. But you kept telling me that you could see the man underneath…Belle I don't even know if you're still there but I want you to know that I love you. I always have. Always will." I stared at him wide eyed, frozen in place. He staggered to his feet, wincing in pain and looked straight at me. Almost like he could still see me. With tears still in his eyes I saw that he meant what he said. I blinked back my own tears.

"I will see you again…" He turned and started walking away without another word.

"Rumple!" I yelled and ran after him, trying with everything I had to catch up to him. But I never got any closer and everything got darker and darker until there was nothing but pitch blackness surrounding me.

I awoke with a start, a huge head ache was pounding away at my brain. For a second I forgot where I was but then everything came crashing down on me. I was back in the shop, alone because I made Rumple cross the town line not even a few hours ago. No one knew yet and I didn't really want to talk to anyone. Just as I thought that I heard the front door open.

"Grandpa! Belle! You won't believe what I found!" Henry called, I could hear the excitement in his voice. And I knew I should try to hide my tears but it was pointless he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Belle. Where's grandpa? I wanted to tell you both what I found. Hey what's wrong?" He asked. Looking up at him I saw that I was looking into Rumple's warm brown eyes. And once again tears burned my eyes.

"I…I….sent Rumple over the town line." I told Henry as calmly as possible. The shock on his face was disheartening and some part of me was hoping that he would get mad and blame me. But instead of getting upset he sat down beside me on the bed and gently took my hand.

"I know you must have had a reason Belle." Now it was my turn to looked shock. "After all you're Belle… from Beauty and the Beast and if you couldn't even find my grandpa under the Dark One….then no one can." Henry tried to give me a brave smile but I could see unshed tears in his eyes.

"Oh Henry…" I cooed while pulling him into a hug. His sobs were muffled from crying into my shoulder and tears were once again streaming down my face while I silently cried. We clung to each other, both of us mourning the loss of someone we both held dear to our hearts. After a few minutes we let go and looked at each other. I gave him a small teary smile and he gave me one back.

"So Henry what did you want to tell us…me?" I asked him, trying to get our minds thinking elsewhere. Henry wiped his remaining tears away and then his whole face lit up with a smile that looked so much like Rumple's it made me smile back.

"That's right! I found the hidden library of the Author! The person who wrote everyone's stories!" He told me once again excited.

"Okay. What does that mean?" I asked.

"We're going to change my mom's story to a happy one. And if we can do that then that means we can rewrite my grandpa's too! Everyone is going to get a happy ever after!" Henry told me grinning ear from ear. Without another word he got up and started for the front door.

"Wait Henry. Where are you going?" I called.

"I have to find this Author, the sooner I do the sooner mom, grandpa and you will be happy." Henry smiled he was about to leave when a thought came to my mind.

"Wait. Do you think I could be of some help?" I asked.

"Sure. You're in charge of the shop now. So maybe you could find something that will be able to help us."

"I can do that." I told him, putting on a brave smile. I turned back to the backroom when Henry stopped me.

"Don't worry Belle. We'll get him back to the man he was." I wanted to believe his words more than anything but I wasn't so sure anymore. But I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you Henry." Grinning, he nodded and left without another word.

I sat in the back room and once again let my heart bleed for my love but at least thanks to his-our grandson there was at least a small ray of hope that we could get Rumple back to the man he used to be.

"I will see you again my Rumple."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that everyone enjoyed this one shot. I might make this into a multi-chapter story but I'm not so sure. After the newest OUAT episode I thought everyone who loves Rumbelle could use a little ray of hope for the future of this couple. Let's hope for the best. Thank you so much for reading and reviews are always welcomed :)<strong>


End file.
